Morning Star
by RenesmeeandJacob120500
Summary: Renesmee is already seven years old.(But looks 18.) She is starting to have feelings for her best friend Jacob. Will she accept the fact that he is his soul mate and that she is made for him?
1. Chapter 1: Best Day Ever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI FANFICTION! IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

Chapter 1: Best Day Ever

_Renesmee's POV_

It was dawn and I was having a dream. It was about me and my best friend Jacob. We were playing tag on a meadow full of flowers.

"Tag. Chase me if you can," he said.

"I will get you!"

We ran so fast that we couldn't control ourselves. I bumped him and we both fell. He was on top of me and we were both laughing.

"I love you Nessie," he said. And then he kissed me on the lips.

"Ring!"

My alarm rang. I woke up and found myself blushing.

"Am I in love with Jake?"

I asked myself. I took a shower and wore my red polka dot dress Aunt Alice gave me on my 6th birthday.

I went down and saw everyone smiling. "What is it?" I asked. "You don't know?" Uncle Emmett asked chuckling. "Know what?"

"Ed…"

"Yes Emmett she really doesn't know."

"Let me give you a hint. It's a blessing." Mom said.

I checked the calendar. Today was September 11.

"It's my…"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks everyone."

"We're having a party later." Aunt Alice said.

My phone rang. "Hello, who is it?"

"Its me, Jacob."

"Hi Jake." I went to my room.

"Nessie, wanna go hang out?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll be there… now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Boo!"

"Jake!"

"Happy Birthday! So you're 7 but you look 18."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Well let's go."

We went outside and he gave me a helmet. "Be back at 5:00pm"

We rode all the way to the place he said and it was La Push.

I have a feeling this is the best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST RIGHT THIS BECAUSE OF MY OBSESSION OF TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

_Renesmee's POV_

Everybody was doing various activities. Sam and Emily are building a sand castle, Leah and Rachel are playing Poker, Embry and Seth are having a surf –off and me, I was just lying on Jake's chest.

"Nessie," he said.

"Yeah,"

"Do you like my surprise?"

"Of course Jake. You're the best brother or friend a girl can have."

"But will you ever um… like me as a bo…"

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare!" Seth called.

"Sure." I said

The game started and the bottle pointed Leah. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Seth." Embry said.

"What the hell guys! She's my sister. Yuck!"

"And he's my baby brother. Double Yuck!"

"Leah, stop calling me a baby."

They went home and we didn't mind them. Next the bottle pointed Embry. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Oh come on! Okay yes." Everybody laughed. Next it pointed Jake. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the birthday girl." I was so shy I blushed so red everybody laughed.

"Is it okay?" he asked.

"Well that's the dare." He then kissed me softly on the lips. I was so shy so I pulled away. I checked my watch and it was, 4:00pm!

"Jake we need to go home now. The Party's about to start."

"What party?" Embry asked.

"My Party. Come later at 6:00pm.

Then we drove home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY LIKE CHAPTER 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Weird Emotions

Chapter 3: Weird Emotions

_Renesmee's POV_

Aunt Alice dragged me to her room and dressed me in a rose ruffled dress.

"You look prettier than a butterfly," she said. Aunt Rose straightened my curls just a bit.

"I look beautiful. Thanks guys."

"Anytime, literally." We all laughed about this.

"Now come on. Let's go."

We arrived at my grandparents' house as they all greeted and hugged me. I haven't seen Jake.

"Mom where's Jake?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

I looked for Jake everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. I went back to the party and it was time to open my presents.

"Me first, here Nessie." Aunt Alice handed me a long box. I opened it. It was a yellow mini-dress with a matching headband.

"Thanks Aunt Alice."

"My turn." Aunt Rose handed me a small box. I opened it and it was… her most favorite earings.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Well, I wanted to give that to my daughter but since I don't have one I decided to give it to you."

I hugged her.

"Awww… Now's my turn." Uncle Emmett handed me a gift bag. It was a teddy bear.

"Thanks Uncle Emmet."

"Okay now open mine." Uncle Jasper handed me a box. It was white heals, the one he wanted to give to his ex-vampire girlfriend.

"Thank you Uncle."

"Well, I hope you love this." Grandma handed me a box. It was a white Iphone 5.

"Thanks grandma."

"Here's my gift" Grandpa handed me a gift bag. It was a yellow Jansport Bag.

"Thanks grandpa."

"Now's my…" Mom and dad said in unison.

"Me first." Mom gave me a box. It was her favorite book _Wuthering Heights._

"Thanks mom."

"Here's my gift." Dad handed me a smaller box. They were keys.

"What's this?"

He led me to our garage. It was a… Pearl White Bentley Muslanne!

"Thanks dad! You're the best! But I don't know how to drive."

"Jake will teach you tomorrow."

Finally Jake arrived with his gift.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay just make it up by teaching me how to drive my car."

"Sure."

We came in. "Everybody grab a partner cause were gonna dance."

Everybody got their partners except me.  
"Would you like to dance?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

Then Aunt Alice played the song _Hate That I Love You by Ne-yo and Rihanna_

I put my hands around Jake's Neck as he puts his on my back. I felt a weird emotion. Finally the song ended and I was sleepy. I went to my room and took a bath. I changed in my bed clothes and then I saw Jake sitting on my bed.

"Could I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah."

I lied down on his arms and finally slept.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Moment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I WAS REALLY BUSY HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES STUDYING FOR MY PERIODICAL TEST. BUT IT'S SUMMER NOW SO I CAN WRITE MORE. **

_Chapter 4: Awkward Moment_

_Renesmee's POV_

My alarm rang as I yawned. I was so tired yesterday especially about the dancing part. Oh man, I haven't opened Jake's present yet. Luckily, I saw it at my vanity. Jake must've left it there. I opened the present and it had a necklace with a carved wolf and a girl on its back. I wonder who that girl was. And then I remembered something. Jake was gonna teach me how to drive. I was so excited to drive that I ran at vampire speed to my shower and after I showered, I wore an orange tank, a scarlet mini skirt and some brown flats to match my wooden necklace. Wonder how I got Aunt Alice's fashion sense.

As I got downstairs, I saw Jake and he looked…dreamy. Oh my god, why am I thinking this. Luckily, mom and dad went hunting.

"Hey Nessie,"

"Hey Jake. Let's start my driving lesson?"

"Yeah,"

I went to the garage and saw my car keys. I gave Jake my keys and I went to the passenger's seat. He drove my car and stopped in a wide place so I don't bump. I got out and we changed places. The ignition was already on.

"Ok step on the clutch," I followed his order.

"This is your 1st gear, 2nd gear, 3rd gear… Ok place your gear stick to 1st gear." Once again, I followed.

I lightly let go of the clutch and stepped on the gas. Soon, I found myself driving.

"Go Nessie! Your doing a good job!" I was so happy I lost control and almost bumped to a tree. Jake and I breathed heavily.

"More focus next time,"

"Yeah. Sorry,"

We started laughing. And suddenly, we stared at each other. I watched his cute face. Oh god, weird emotions are starting to be felt again. And then, I felt my eyes close and my face going straight to Jake's face.

"Beep!"

I pulled away. I felt heat on my cheeks. Jake and I were almost gonna…kiss. This is a very awkward moment.

"We should go home," I suggested.

"Yeah," And then I drove all the way back.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

_Renesmee's POV_

As I parked my car at our garage, mom and dad arrived. Jake and I got out of the car and I hugged both of them.

"Do you know how to drive now?" dad asked.

"Yes dad, of course."

After I finished my conversation with dad, I went directly to my room and rested on my bed.

I switched the TV on and looked for a show. And I watched my favorite show, The Vampire Diaries. It's just weird because vampires burn in the sunlight but I wish that we vampires know how to compel others like the vampires in that show. It was Season 4 Episode 15. I really cried cause Jeremy died. Elena was crying hard. I couldn't help but cry.

_Jacob's POV_

I saw Renesmee left.

"Jake, did something happen? Renesmee's kind of shy or something." Bella asked.

"Nothing…" Oh crap, I forgot to stop thinking about, that moment…

"They both almost kissed," Edward interfered.

"What?! Are you sick?" Bella asked.

"But she's at the right age."

"She's just seven for god's sake!"

"No Bella. Our daughter is old enough but Jacob, you better tell her about the, you know what."

"Fine, I'll tell her about the imprinting. Later."

_Renesmee's POV_

"Elena, we can help you. Turn it off," Damon ordered Elena. Come on Damon! Dou you really have to turn her humanity off.

"Your still watching that stupid show?"

I looked up. It was Jacob.

"Yes and The Vampire Diaries is not a stupid show."

"Fine,"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"I…um…I…"

"Spill the beans!," I ordered impatiently.

"Could we go to my house?"

"Of course,"

My car keys were in my pocket. We went to the garage and I drove all the way to La Push. I saw Billy.

"Hey Billy." I greeted as I hugged him. He was already having coughs.

"Well hi there Nessie," he greeted back.

"Let's go to my room Nessie," Jake said. We went to his room and I sat in his bed.

"Well, what were you going to say?" I asked.

"Do you remember the story of Leah and why she is that grouchy?"

"Yeah, Sam broke up with her."

"Do you know the reason?"

"Nope,"

"Sam imprinted on Emily and…"

"Wait, you lost me on the imprinting part,"

"Well, you see, imprinting is when a werewolf imprints on someone, he or she has to be her brother, her friend, and her protector. Imprinting also means love at first sight, which is why Sam had to break up with Leah, and I'm telling you this cause…um…"

"Jake, did you… imprint on … me?"

"Yes, I imprinted on you the night you were born."

I was beginning to feel weird.

"So meaning, I am destined to… you?"

"Pretty much."

"What if your not the one for me, like I don't feel the same way for you?"

"Well, I can still be your protector."

"So does that explain why we…uh…"

"Almost kissed, yeah,"

"Well Renesmee, do you like me? Do you feel the same way?"

I thought for a long moment, I always think of him and I have these weird emotions for him. I think I am in love with my best friend, and my protector.

"Yeah,"

I closed my eyes and I felt…his lips. I put my hands around his neck. We kissed for a long time until I pulled away.

"This, should have been our first kiss, not the kiss on the beach where we played Truth or Dare," Jake said.

"This is our first kiss, our first real kiss." I said as I kissed him again softly and fast.

"I need to go home now,"

I went outside. Jake ran after me.

"Could I at least drive my girl to her house,"

"Yeah,"

He drove me home. After a few minutes we arrived.

"Goodnight," He said as he kissed me.

"Goodnight," I answered and he shifted in to the woods and I parked my car.


End file.
